Genuine Phantasm
by PauleenAnne
Summary: Perhaps, she really did love the dead twin.
1. Pasithea

**Genuine Phantasm**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

 **Two Shot – Pasithea**

" _How could a person both be dead and live and see?_ _  
_ _It has felled her, and the life is breaking from her now . . ._ _  
_ _There is no hope left she will live?_ _  
_ _None. This is the day of destiny. It is too strong."_

 _Euripides Alcestis 140 ff_

The apartment was dark. The dark curtains were shut, not allowing any light from the sun outside. Not even the television or any device was there to give even just a small source of light.

A small figure laid on the soft comforts of her bed.

They left her – no, them.

He started appearing after they left. Well, not after a month when all of them left. She was shocked at first, but she soon sought comfort from his presence.

Even as months came passing by, there wasn't a day that she didn't see his figure inside her humble abode. He was either sitting on the chair looking at her with _those_ eyes, or was next to her cuddling in her small bed as his hand would be on top of her head. She had seen so many scenarios that she didn't want to go out anymore.

She couldn't see him outside, nor could she see him if there was too much lighting though. She wondered why, but even he looked as confused as she was when she first saw him. They got used to it soon enough.

In the darkness of her apartment, she lived. She would go out sometimes, only for necessary things – food, some necessities, school and work. As such, her skin became paler by the day, though she didn't mind being as pale as _him_.

She turned to her side, where he laid sleeping. She brushed away the bangs that covered his eyes which made him open it. Those eyes that guided her and seemed to smile at her ever since then. And so, she smiled back.

"I have to go now."

She stood and left the warm bed to prepare for another school day. He simply stared at her, not really saying anything. He never spoke to her though – not once. It was okay, as long as he still graced her with his presence.

That was all she needed.

However, the routine that she had broke when _he_ came back three months later from England. He said he wanted to go back to what they were before – the SPR. All of them looked at her with smiles with the exception of the duo who wore black. They weren't people who loved to smile, after all.

But she wasn't happy.

All she could think was that, 'Why did they come back?'

She wanted to say so many things to them. How could they leave so easily from her life and then come back as if nothing ever happened? She felt so lonely when they left. He even left her with such a hurtful question. He doubted her feelings, that even she came to doubt it too.

Instead of being pained, she smiled back at them, and nodded her head that she was okay with it. She shrugged in a carefree way as if saying, "Why not?"

After everything was done, she left. She went towards her apartment, from walking to jogging and finally running. She felt as if there was a need to see him at this very moment. As she arrived in front of the door, she took a couple of deep breaths and opened it.

And he wasn't there.

Her eyes went wide. Where was he? He was supposed to be always there as she came back.

 _Always._

And so, she searched her whole apartment. Things were thrown and in disarray. She kept on calling his name even though she knew he wouldn't respond. Still, she persisted.

But to no avail, it seemed.

It was already past midnight, perhaps around two a.m. and her neighbors were already done shouting their complaints on her being noisy and slept peacefully in their own beds. She decided that she'd do the same, and maybe once she would wake up later, he'd be there with his hand on her hair as always.

Yes, as it always had been.

In her dreams, she saw him. But this time, he greeted her. He _talked._ He finally talked to her. She finally heard his voice after so long.

"It's been a long time, Mai."

He talked as if they didn't meet every day after his brother left her. She could've laughed, but instead, she smiled. She decided that she'd go along his 'it's been so long'.

"Yeah, I missed you. I really missed you, _Gene_."

It was then days after that her _family_ from SPR decided to check on the brunette seeing that she didn't come back after their first meeting. As the raven-haired teen got the key from the landlady, he opened it only to be repulsed by the smell of something rotten. It was still quite faint, but it was still bad that all of them had to cover their noses. The priestess was complaining on how the girl survived with this smell. The monk also took the time to tell everyone about the mess the apartment was in.

The raven-haired teen, however, had other suspicions ever since the scent assaulted his nose. Maybe all of them thought of the same thing, but simply decided to ignore such possibility. It was absurd to even think that the happy little brunette would be in such a state. However, their suspicions were proven right when they entered her room.

There she lay, slowly decaying seeing that the room was quite cold.

Because she never wanted to wake up when she was with someone she loved to her death. She never really understood how on earth could she not wake up like she normally did, but she was happy she didn't.

After all, it was all thanks to _Oliver_ that she finally realized her feelings for the dead twin.

And she gives her thanks before flying about until she was reunited with the person she wanted to be with. He had a weird look as his eyes were fixed on the grieving people below, as if he was apologizing.

Soon, all that's left of the two were small fleeting sparks of white.

" _Me…or Gene?"_

Perhaps, she really did love the dead twin.

* * *

 **A/N: I don't know why I did this.  
**

 **-PauleenAnne**


	2. Hypnos

**Genuine Phantasm**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

 **Two-shot – Hypnos**

" _Come then! Swear it to me on Styx. Swear that you will give me one of the younger Kharites, Pasithea, the one whom all my days I have longed for."_

 _Homer, Iliad 14. 231 ff_

He watched her as she slowly crumpled to the ground, salty tears falling down her brown eyes. His brother left her after asking such a dreadful question to the small brunette. There were certainly times when he wanted to be corporeal, but this was definitely the time he wanted it the most. It was either to punch his idiot of a brother or comfort the girl that he came to love. Perhaps he could've done both.

It started when he was acting to be his brother as he guided the brunette through her dreams. She was quite the brave girl. He was quite hurt that she thought of him as his brother, though. She was always calling his name even though it should've been _him._ Still, he started to grow quite fond of her character.

There was this time when he couldn't resist it, but he hugged her small form. It felt so right even though she thought it was still related to how their case should be solved. He could've just let her see what she needed to see, but instead, he had them act out as lovers who were trying to run away. He grabbed the chance to hold her while knowing that she really did love his living twin.

Though it hurt him, he still loved her.

His brother rejected her feelings indirectly. He doubted her in a way that it hurt more than being rejected flat out. His brother left and brought his corpse with him. Soon after that, he could no longer be with the brunette for some unknown reason.

It was as if he was thrown into a world of pure emptiness. For months, he felt trapped. With nothing to do, he pondered over a lot of things. First of all, why did he just find love just after he died? Constantly being called an idiot by his brother, he finally had to admit that he really was. But, his death led to having met _her_ so he guessed it was alright? Then again, he let his parents and twin grieve so much so he didn't know what was alright at all.

After months of being trapped to the point where he thought he was going to die for a second time, a figure of pure white appeared in front of him. It came into a form a woman and held out her hand to him. Having nothing else to hold onto in this desolate place, he reached out and held her hand. It was cold, but it was to be expected. This was an unearthly plane where it was unlikely to meet someone carrying the warmth of the living.

In a blink of an eye, he was standing on hard concrete, hearing the birds chirp and trees rustle as the wind passed by. It was as if he was alive, though he knew only those quite gifted would be able to see him. He searched for the woman who brought him here, but to no avail. Deciding that it was better to walk and explore rather than just stand, his feet brought him to a lonesome park. No one was there except for a familiar brunette who was simply sitting there. Her brown eyes were fixated to the ground and a sigh came out from her lips. She looked pale. It was as if her skin didn't meet the sun so much unlike before wherein it had some kind of glow.

Could she see him? He went closer so that his shoes were supposed to make an appearance in her peripherals. She didn't even move. He resorted to waving his hand in front of her eyes, blowing air to her ears and even screaming. She definitely couldn't see him.

Why? He didn't know.

So he just followed her as she went to the convenience store, buying some cup noodles and a carton of milk. Was that supposed to be dinner? Quite unhealthy, he judged. Shrugging, he just followed her to her apartment.

As she opened the door, he went inside first and offered a small, "Welcome back."

"…Gene?"

Both brown and midnight blue orbs widened in surprise. The brunette reached for the light switch to confirm what she was seeing, but as the lights went on she was dismayed.

"Am I really seeing things now?" She sighed and went to remove her shoes.

He looked at her with a pained expression. He got his hopes up by thinking that she really did see him.

He never knew it would hurt him that much.

Days passed by, and he accompanied the brunette wherever she went. He had a discovery though. She couldn't hear him, but she could _see_ him. It was under one condition; it was supposed to be dark.

The darkness comforted them both for being with it, they could see each other. He didn't mind not being able to talk, as long as she could see him and he could see her. He loved the way his hand would be on the crown of her head. The way it felt quite warm under his touch was quite dear for him.

One day, the woman who brought him here came back. He was scared that maybe, just maybe, she was going to take him back to the emptiness where she first saw him. Maybe she'll separate them for they weren't meant to see each other.

"Please let me stay." He begged.

She only took his hand, and he could've sworn that she was smiling. It was as if she was reassuring him that everything will be okay. He had his doubts so he voiced out, "At least let me be with her."

And everything disappeared.

He felt that they were back to the unearthly plane that he stayed in before, but instead of the vast and empty surroundings, he was greeted by a cherry blossom in full bloom. Some petals were falling down the bench underneath and some were carried away by the wind towards a river nearby. It was quite a beautiful scenery, he must admit, but he still wanted to be with her.

He looked at the woman beside him and opened his mouth to state his wish, however, she simply silenced him by putting a finger just on top of his lips. She then removed her finger and showed him a peace sign, or maybe she was saying 'two'.

Not really knowing what it meant, he just decided to sit on the bench. The woman joined him soon and pointed towards west. He glanced to where she pointed and saw the familiar petite figure of the brunette he was quite fond of. With no more than a second, he was up and about, walking towards _her_.

"It's been a long time _Mai_." He smiled. It had been a long time since he spoke to her.

Her smile was so bright, that it even showed in her eyes. "Yeah, I missed you. I really missed you, Gene."

He really had that woman to thank, for she granted his wish. He must be so cruel as to even bring her in his world where he knew only the dead were supposed to reside. He took her from the living just because he wished for it. And so, he had to apologize silently to his brother and his friends as the brunette gave her thanks to them.

He wasn't as kind as they pictured him out. He stole his brother's first love and he led the brunette into thinking that she really did love _Eugene_ and not _Oliver._

No. He simply took advantage of his brother's question.

" _Me or Gene?"_

His brother was asking Mai whether it was Oliver or Eugene? Then he was going to make her chose _Eugene Davis._

* * *

 **A/N: Forgot to post it. Sorry  
**

 **-PauleenAnne**


End file.
